


On Sundays with You

by jaemnoya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemnoya/pseuds/jaemnoya
Summary: Alternate title: Why Jeno likes SundaysIn which it's a Sunday and it's the perfect day to relax and cuddle with your boyfriend.





	On Sundays with You

**Author's Note:**

> because there was some kinda hate going on and the nomin nation decides to post nomin pics and fluff to combat it, so here we are!
> 
> that's it really.
> 
> enjoy!

Sundays have always been the favorite day of Jeno. There was something about it that keeps it as his most awaited day of the week. Maybe it’s because it is such a slow-paced day; no responsibilities to think about, no image to uphold, no activities to remember. He could wake up any time of the day and spend the rest of the day in the comforts of his sheets. It was a refreshing break from the everyday stress he has to encounter. On Sundays, he could be himself and no one could even have a say in it, as it’s just him and his pillows.

Or maybe it’s because on Sundays, he could spend more than thirty minutes admiring his boyfriend’s angelic sleeping face. There was something ethereal about the way Jaemin sleeps – how his lips are parted slightly, how his chest would heave up and down in such a gentle manner, how his resting look is just so peaceful that Jeno seems to forget all the problems he has. The most breath-taking part is when Jaemin finally wakes up and his eyelids would flutter his lashes so prettily that Jeno still hasn’t gotten used to it, despite seeing it so many times up close.

“Good morning…” Jaemin would softly greet, rubbing his drowsy eyes gently as he lets out a long yawn before snuggling closer to Jeno. He would let out soft purr-like sounds as he wraps an arm around Jeno to bring him even closer. If there was anything Jaemin was in the morning, it is that he is clingier and Jeno wouldn’t have it in any other way.

When Jeno feels like teasing his boyfriend, he would joke to him that they should get up, to which Jaemin would reply a tiny whine in protest, complete with a shaking of the head and slight kicking of the foot. Jeno would chuckle – Jaemin could be such a kid sometimes that he remembers that the boy is in fact a few months younger than him. He has been so used to Jaemin taking care of him – from cooking meals to being his strength – that he forgets that he’s the older one. It feels nice to baby his boyfriend once in a while.

On most Sundays, Jeno prefers staying in bed until his stomach starts grumbling in protest. It is what makes Sundays so likeable; there was no need to rush as there is nothing to do. He could spend hours just admiring his boyfriend’s features and not worry over anything. He could spend the entire day just listening to Jaemin ramble over anything and soften every time he giggles in between when it’s a fond memory. There was something in the way how Jaemin’s eyes just sparkle whenever he talks that Jeno couldn’t help but simply just let himself fall in love even more. People say that nothing is more beautiful than the crescents that Jeno’s eyes form whenever he smiles, but Jeno would argue that the stars in Jaemin’s eyes are just the most alluring.

Jaemin lets out a soft sound that snaps Jeno out of his trance. He loosens his embrace and the pink-haired boy immediately rolls to the other side, stretching his arms and legs while creating incoherent sounds that Jeno stills finds adorable. Jaemin struggled to sit up and when he did, he immediately fell back on the bed and into Jeno’s arms – not that he minds. When Jeno wrapped his arms around him, Jaemin instinctively clung to him again, nuzzling his nose on his boyfriend’s chest.

“Good morning~” Jaemin greets again, this time with more energy and enthusiasm that his voice goes a little higher than usual that Jeno could feel himself melting inside. Jeno places a soft kiss on Jaemin’s head, inhaling his morning scent that he just adores so much.

“Had a good sleep, baby?” Jeno asks and Jaemin would simply nod, enjoying the comfort of Jeno’s arms. Jeno chuckles and kisses his head again, ruffling his hair and resulting to making it messier than it already is. Jaemin would loosen his hold around Jeno to move himself up and place a soft quick kiss on Jeno’s lips, giggling afterwards. Jeno chuckles in return and nuzzles his nose on Jaemin’s. He proceeds to rest his forehead on Jaemin and close his eyes, simply basking in the moment that they share.

Jeno planned on staying in bed the entire day but his stomach started grumbling in protest. Jaemin lets out a laugh, slapping his chest lightly before pulling away. Jaemin finally sits up properly and got off the bed, stretching once again

“Looks like I have to feed you.”

They didn’t really have much for breakfast – just leftovers from last night and rice. Jeno pouts a little – they didn’t even have any egg so Jaemin can’t make his favorite.

“Let’s go to the grocery later?”

Jeno perks up like an excited puppy, nodding excitedly and immediately being the sunshine of the room. Jaemin chuckles and started to prepare breakfast, throwing in whatever they had left to the pan and frying the rice with it. It wasn’t anything special, but Jeno seemed to enjoy it. Jaemin fondly watched him eat. Jeno frowned at him.

“You should eat too.”

Jaemin teased him by opening his mouth, wondering if his boyfriend would actually feed him. Jeno does, and Jaemin smiles as he chews on his food, enjoying the character development that he finally has. Two years ago, Jeno wouldn’t even hug him.

After eating, Jeno volunteers to wash the dishes and Jaemin spends this time just hugging his boyfriend from the back, resting his chin on his shoulder. He hums the song from the show Jeno was watching previously while Jeno sings along softly.

“I love you.”

Jaemin blurts out and Jeno smiles.

“I love you too.”

After leaving the dishes to dry, Jeno removes Jaemin’s arms from his waist and turns around, hugging him around the waist afterwards. Jaemin chuckles.

“I love you so much, you know that?”

“You just said that, Jaem.”

“Yeah, but I want to say it again.”

Jeno laughs as he shakes his head, kissing his lips softly. Jaemin kisses back, smiling as he wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him closer. Jeno pulls back.

“Grocery?”

“Oh, right.”

They quickly made themselves look decent enough to step out of their apartment and left, arms linked. The grocery wasn’t that far, so they arrived two topics later. Jeno excitedly gets a cart while Jaemin starts to think exactly what they need to buy. All he remembers is an empty fridge, so that’s a good place to start.

“I’m going to be buying the necessities. You can go on your own shopping.”

Jeno perks up and nods, leaving Jaemin with their empty grocery cart and getting himself a smaller one before running off to get his own share of snacks. Jaemin chuckles at the sight – _God I love him so much –_ and proceeds to look for what they need. He’ll leave it to Jeno for the wants.

Jeno first goes through the biscuits and gets whatever he and Jaemin likes. He ponders over what flavor to get and sighs to himself when he finally makes a decision. He wants both, but he knows he couldn’t get both. He proceeds to the chips section and does the same – getting what he and Jaemin likes and having a mini-debate with himself on which one to get. He takes more time here, not entirely sure if he wants to go for plain salt this week or barbeque. (He ends up dumping both in his cart.)

Of course Jeno doesn’t forget his milk, getting a whole pack of small cartons of it. He hums to himself happily, excited to start his morning with it. He gets Jaemin his favorite brand of chocolate milk, getting another one for himself as he knows that he’ll end up drinking Jaemin’s for midnight snack at some point.

When Jeno comes back, Jaemin doesn’t know if he should laugh or cry at the amount that Jeno brought back.  It wasn’t entirely overflowing, but he knew it would take a toll on their savings.

“What did I tell you about holding back?”

“Help me decide, Jaem. I don’t know if I want hazelnut or chocolate.”

Jaemin thinks it’s an understandable dilemma.

“Just get both and remove something else.”

Jeno looks back at his cart. _Which one to remove?_ Jeno looks at Jaemin with a confused expression. Jaemin chuckles. _God he’s so adorable._

“You know what? Let’s treat ourselves and keep everything.”

Jeno brightens up.

“Just no ice cream.”

Jeno’s smile falls, but then he nods seconds later.

“Fine.”

Jaemin laughs and kisses his boyfriend’s cheeks.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. There’s always next time.”

After lining up and paying for their items (and Jaemin looking away at the bill because it was all too much for his heart), Jeno immediately got the bags to carry.

“Give me at least one bag, Jeno. Those are for us to share.”

Jeno offers the one on his left – they were the lighter ones – so Jaemin takes them. He goes to Jeno’s left side and holds his free hand, intertwining their fingers.

“So this is your plan.”

“Well, not entirely, but I like holding your hand, so I guess it became my plan.”

Jeno chuckles.

“You know that I love you, right?”

“Yep.”

“…I don’t get an I love you back?”

“Please, you can’t complain. I only got it back after saying it for three years!”

“Please?”

Jaemin looks at Jeno and regretted it. He was giving his cute pout again.

“…Fine. I love you too, big baby.”

Jeno grins and lifts Jaemin’s up to kiss it.

“Rice with egg and soy sauce later?”

“Yes please~”

And maybe, this is why Jeno loves Sundays so much.

**Author's Note:**

> i love nomin so much.


End file.
